


Beach Daze

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Summer has arrived for Carol and Therese, and what could be better than going to the beach?





	Beach Daze

Seagulls cry out for food and flutter their wings across the shoreline. Therese stands ankle deep in the salt water while holding Rindy against her hip. She moves her feet along the shallow end and kicks through the rolling waves. Rindy clings to her tightly around the neck and looks back around to see Carol standing by their towels and beach chairs, waving to her with a paperback in her hand. 

Therese steers the child and herself to face Carol. She starts waving back with Rindy doing the same. Carol blows them kisses and moves to sit back down at their spot on the beach.

“You wanna go eat now?” Therese leans over and kisses Rindy’s soaked head. 

“Yeah,” Rindy responds. She shoves a finger into her mouth while Therese carries her out of the water.

“My two girls,” Carol beams, gazing up from her book through her pair of sunglasses. She smiles from the beach chair while Therese sets Rindy back down on the towel in her one-piece suit. Rindy runs over to lay her dripping wet body against Carol’s dry, soft shoulder. Carol drops her book to embrace her daughter. The smells of suntan lotion and the sea fill the air. 

“Are you having fun in the water?” Carol asks.

“Yeah,” Rindy answers. 

“It’s low tide,” Therese informs. She dries herself off before opening the cooler. She pulls out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich without the crust and hands it over to Rindy. Then she pulls out a roast beef one for her and ham on rye for Carol.

“You should come in the water, Mommy!” Rindy takes a big bite of one half of fluffy white triangle shaped slice, getting bits of grape jelly on the corners of her mouth. 

“I will in a little bit,” Carol promises her, giving her child a small pat on the back before digging into her own sandwich. 

Therese sits beside them on her folded knees while chewing and swallowing her food. She swipes away a loose strand of her hair and squints out towards the colorful suited bodies of tourists that are filling up the beach and shimmery water.


End file.
